halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carris-137
"Excptionally athletic and strong - shes preciselt what we're looking for." - Doctor Catherine Halsey's notes on Carris-137, prior to her conscription. Petty Officer First Class Carris-137, born Carris R. Pernault, is a Spartan-II supersoldier of the United Nations Space Command's Naval Special Warfare Command. Carris spent much of her combat service as a part of Green Team, until the Battle of Reach where she would be attached to Fred-104's Red Team, before being separated into Beta-Red Team under August-099. Following which battle, Carris would become the second-in-command of a reformed Green Team, under Joseph-122's command, along with James-005, and later the long believed dead Toni-014 during the Battle of Earth, later being assigned post-war into Special Warfare Group 3 along with the rest of Green Team. Noted as one of the best CQC experts of the Spartan-II's due to her impressive strength, Carris would often serve as the muscle of her assigned team but was also noted for being the most sensitive amongst the Spartan's, often disappearing alone for periods of time in order to 'calm herself'. Biography Early Life and Conscription Carris-137 was born on December 15th, 2510 in the city of Irbid, on Tribute. At some point in her childhood, she was removed from her Phys Ed class by her principal, after she injured, even hospitalized, some of her classmates. Her principal stated that Carris seemed unaware of her own strength. She was abducted in 2517 along with the other SPARTAN-IIs, however, it took several ONI agents to sedate and capture her, of which 3 suffered injuries as a result of Carris's unusual strength. Training At some point in 2520, during a CQC training exercise a handler attempted to pin her, she reversed the pin, throwing the man and severing his fifth and sixth cervical vertebrae. This killed the trainer instantly. In response to this, she fled to the Pillars of Loki, remaining alone for many hours until several candidates, primarily Kurt-051, John-117 and her friend and training partner Toni-14, were able to talk her down, as she was later seen crying outside her barracks. Due to the nature of the incident, Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez decided not to take disciplinary action, as in their view, it had simply been a tragic accident and as a result, Carris would be partnered with the stronger, better-trained instructors who could cope with Carris strength, and after the handler's funeral, Mendez spoke with her about the incident, reinforcing that it had been a tragic accident and that she should in no-way blame herself for what had happened. Augmentation Spartan service Armour Like most Spartan-II's Carris wore a standard olive green set of MJOLNIR Mark IV, with that being replaced with a set of Mark V armour in preparation for Operation: Red Flag, which she would stay with for the rest of the Human-Covenant War (due to a lack of available brand new Mark VI armour, her Mark V was modified into Mark VI by Jake-A384 and the technicians at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme's Essen facility.) During the War, Carris would at first use the Standard Mark IV helmet, but would eventually take a preference to the Grenadier variant of the armour. Postwar Carris as one of the few operational Spartans at that time was reassigned to Specwarfare Group 3 as a part of Green Team, with her armour becoming more 'personalised' in a reflection of the more diverse sets of Armour that the surviving Spartan-III Cat-II's operated. Battle Honours Gallery Appearances Halo: Remnants' Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Class I Spartan-IIs